Inuyasha Going to a Dogshow
by kagome-luver-09
Summary: Inuyasha goes to a dogshow with his gang and my gang. Inuyasha even drives so read to find out when that happens. I hope you like it there will be more chapters when I find out you like this chapter. R&R PLEASE!:)


~In my story there will be a few DUMMY-POPIN'S to explain stuff. This story contains many of my friends so don't mind it if you don't know some of the peeps. Please R&R after you finish reading my story. This is my first ff so please don't flame me and please take it easy on the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  
  
Chapter 1- Getting There  
  
"When will we be there I'm getting really bored?" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"We just left 10min. ago" Kagome said. "Damn him he never has enough patience" she said under her breath.  
  
Dummy-PopIn- I suck at spelling so don't mind that "Hey, where's Shippo?" questioned Sango sounding worried.  
  
"SHIPPO, did we leave him he hasn't said anything since we left" said Kagome.  
  
"BOO!" Shippo yelled as he popped out from under the back-seat.  
  
"Shippo you scared us half to death never do that again or I will leave you at the next stop" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't mine leaving him at the next stop, he is really really annoying" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said "That was really mean."  
  
"Well I think the turd is annoying so well let's leave him." "Waaaaaaaa" Shippo cried. "It's okay Shippo Inuyasha is a fuckin stuck up asshole sometimes"  
  
"KAGOME, how dare you say that about Inuyasha" I said "He can be pretty annoying, but that was pretty mean"  
  
"O'well, let's get along we don't want to start something before we get there" said Sango.  
  
"Kagome, turn at the next stop. I told Ashley I would pick her up and take her to the dog show with us" I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll turn right here" said Kagome.  
  
Well on the way to Ashley's house Kagome got stuck behind a car crash and Inuyasha was going absoulutley crazy.  
  
"Are we there yet" Inuyasha said. 2min later "Are we there yet"  
  
"Shut the hell up" everyone said except Shippo.  
  
"Okay almost to Ashley's house" I said  
  
"She better be ready with Dante" (Dante is Ashley's dog) "turn left no right yea right"  
  
"Is that her house?"  
  
"Yes, there she is waiting outside with Dante"  
  
"Hi" Ashley said.  
  
"Hi" we all screamed.  
  
"I want to drive" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ooooooooook, I guess you can drive a little" said Kagome sounding a little worried.  
  
Everybody except Inuyasha and Miroku where thinking, oh no can he even drive, Miroku was just acting in his perverted ways, he was staring at Sango's butt.  
  
"Aaaaaah" Kagome, Sango, Ashley, and I screamed as Inuyasha swerved across the road almost hitting 4 cars and running over an old lady.  
  
BAAAAAM!!!!!! Inuyasha ran into a 20 foot tree and everybody screamed even Miroku and Inuyasha. "Good thing he was only going 10mph" said Miroku "otherwise Sango might be dead"  
  
"Miroku" yelled everyone. "What?"  
  
"I'll take over Inuyasha has just a little trouble driving the car. It should start it only has a minor dent, no thanks to Inuyasha" Kagome says as she looks over at Inuyasha who is now blushing.  
  
"Well I'm starting to get hungry for lunch can we stop at McDonalds or something" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ya" Shippo and Ashley said "were getting pretty hungry too, let's stop somewhere"  
  
"Okay, I'll stop at the next exit" said Kagome.  
  
After they got into the drive-thru at McDonalds Kagome asked everybody what they wanted.  
  
"What do you want Shippo?"  
  
"Chicken nuggets and a sprite"  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger and a root beer"  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Filet of fish and a sprite"  
  
"Sango what would you like?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not really very hungry"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine"  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'll take a double hamburger, raman noodles, a sprite, a chocolate milkshake, and another double hamburger"  
  
"Okay, but that's a lot"  
  
"A man needs to eat, ya know"  
  
Everybody started giggling except Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing" I said.  
  
"I would like a medium chocolate milkshake" Kagome told the cashier after she told the cashier everybody elses order.  
  
"This may take a few minutes" said the cashier kindly.  
  
"But I'm hungry now" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Just hold on" said Kagome  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Here you go, mam" the cashier said handing Kagome the food.  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
As everybody got in the car and ate their food, Inuyasha finishing his food first, of course. They took off to the dog show only 30min. till they arrive there.  
  
Dummy-PopIn- Sorry if you don't like my story, but this is my first ff so hold on it'll get better, much better. After everybody got in the car and finished their all of their food they all fell asleep because they were so tired from arguing all day. Kagome was still driving, she was awake.  
  
"Here we are" said Kagome trying to wake everybody up as they pulled into the parking lot. Kagome got everybody up except Ashley and me (Elizabeth) we just wouldn't get up.  
  
"Bye guys we'll just leave you too in the car while we show Inuyasha in the all breed, dog show." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" Ashley and I screamed popping up out of our seats almost bonking heads. "Your showing Inuyasha in a dog show"  
  
Everybody laughed except Inuyasha who is blushing fiercely.  
  
"You can't just go and put me in a dog show I'm half dog demon not half dog" Inuyasha said trying hopefully to get out of being in a dog show making a fool of himself.  
  
"Well Inuyasha you have all ready won 1 dog show why can't you do this one and try to win again" Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku shut the hell up your not helping" Inuyasha said fiercely, again.  
  
"But you could.........." Sango said.  
  
"You too Sango your not helping either!!"  
  
"Well we better get inside and get checked in to our hotel room" Kagome said.  
  
Dummy-PopIn- At this particular dog show one of the biggest in history (yet not a national) their will millions of people so they built hotel rooms in the building where the show will be held. After Kagome checked into the hotel she went up to their room and took a nap, she was so tired from driving all that way.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go take a nap" Kagome told everybody.  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go get Dante out of the car" Ashley said.  
  
"Miroku check into your room with Inuyasha before I go into the 'girls' room" Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, why do I half to" Miroku questioned. After Kagome gave him the death glare and taking a quick glance at Inuyasha he figured out why she wanted him to check into the "boys" room. Miroku hurried up to check in.  
  
"Ashley's back with Dante" I said. "Hey Sango, Ashley let's go up in our room with Kagome and get settled with Dante" I said to Sango and Ashley.  
  
"Yea, that's a good idea" Ashley answered.  
  
"Okay" Sango said.  
  
"Ashley you might wanna feed Dante when we get in our room"  
  
"Ya I know, I'm not totally brainless" Ashley said  
  
"Are you sure your not totally brainless" I snickered Ashley stared and me evily and then I said "Gosh I was just kidden around"  
  
After Ashley got Dante upstairs and we all got settled, we got up and went down stairs to sign in for the dog show. Inuyasha will be showed by Kagome as a Samoyed, because Samoyeds are white and are pretty nice sized breeds. So I figured that is what Inuyasha most likely looked like. Ashley of course showed her beloved dog Dante. Dante is a borzoi and a brindle color. He sorta looks like the one at the end of this chapter (If you can see the pic of the borzoi I put on the web). After we all got signed up Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat down and got ready to watch Ashley and Dante win I hope or will a desaster strike.....................  
  
~Please R&R. If you guys liked my story I'll soon post my next chapter. A few more of my friends will be in the next chapter At the Dog Show. Allison and Brittney are a few of those people. HOPE you liked my ff but please take it easy this was my 1st ff so pretty please don't flame me. That is what Dante looks like.  
  
Cute isn't it. I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN SEE THESE PICS I PUT ON  
  
Inuyasha as a kid!!!!  
  
How Sweet!!  
  
Read this it is awesome!!!!!  
  



End file.
